


No Time for Guilt

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Nurse Jackie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: chapel</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time for Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010. I hold strongly to my preferred ship for this fandom (Jackie/O’Hara) but I can’t deny the yummy subtext between these two characters as well. Let’s face it…I’d pair O’Hara with just about anyone because I find her delicious. That said, I’m still a newbie in this fandom and I have no idea how I’ve done characterization-wise, so feedback would be lovely. Enjoy!

O’Hara is slightly annoyed at how long it takes to locate Zoey. Having been blown off by Jackie for lunch plans, it was rather simple to decide what should make up the empty space in her schedule. After several needlessly frustrating minutes have passed, O’Hara spots the nurse’s koala bear scrubs in the center of the chapel. 

“There you are,” O’Hara says, sliding into the pew behind Zoey. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” 

Color rises to Zoey’s cheeks. “You were looking for _me_?” 

“I have it on very good authority that you have another twenty-seven minutes left of your lunch break, and I do believe we could spend it in a more pleasing capacity than praying to some ornate statue.” 

Zoey lowers her head and bites her lip. “Mr. Zoulakos died this morning.” 

O’Hara rakes her brain, trying to recall where she’s heard the name before. Is he a relative of Zoey’s? A friend? She stares down at her expensive beige pencil skirt and remembers: he was a patient of Coop’s that presented this morning with a massive head trauma. He had been circling the drain upon arrival. “I’ve never known you to pray after losing a patient.” 

Zoey frowns. “The thing is…well…what if he died because of me?” 

“He died because he fell seven stories. Short of pushing him off the building, there’s nothing you could have possibly done wrong.” 

Zoey twists in her pew and looks at O’Hara with red-rimmed eyes. “What if…okay…what if God is punishing me…us…for what we do?”

O’Hara’s brows climb her forehead. “God is punishing you for having sex with a woman?” 

The nurse looks down at her chewed nails. “No…I don’t think homosexuality is a sin, okay? I have _loads_ of gay friends and I mean, God’s not making bad stuff happen to them or anything…but…” 

O’Hara scoots out of the pew and sits beside Zoey. “You know you’re not making any sense, correct?” 

“I know,” Zoey concedes. “I just mean…blowing off pages and doing stuff in the elevator or an exam room seems sort of…wrong. It’s like…what if there’s some sort of rulebook? And we’re already breaking a ton of rules because we’re co-workers and you’re my superior and we’re fooling around in the workplace and…what if God is somehow kinda,” she lowers her voice for the next word, “ _P.O.ed_ about it?”

“Darling, God has better things to do than monitor our sex lives.”

Zoey tilts her head sideways and examines O’Hara’s face for signs of a lie. “You think so?” 

In that moment, O’Hara is assaulted by a rather brilliant idea. Her plan had been to take Zoey on her desk (it makes evening paperwork so much more enjoyable when she can remember Zoey’s plump bare ass on her desktop), but now that she’s here she can’t seem to control herself. Perhaps the chapel itself reminds her of the illicitness of former sexual interludes, or perhaps she simply wants to fuck Zoey in every feasible location; either way, O’Hara slides her hand along Zoey’s thigh and says, “I know so, but if you’re going to feel guilty for disappointing a religious deity, you might as well do something worth meriting the guilt.” She slowly unties the drawstring of Zoey’s scrub bottoms. 

The nurse’s eyes widen. “Um…Dr. O’Hara…” She gasps when O’Hara slips her hand inside and brushes her panties. “Isn’t…um…God watching?” 

O’Hara nearly laughs at this, but she’s too busy sneaking past the elastic of Zoey’s panties and scratching against curls that are already damp. “If He is, we’d better give Him a good show, eh?” To punctuate her point, O’Hara wastes no time in pressing her fingers between wet folds. “My my…for someone with so much guilt, you certainly are wet.” 

Zoey’s face flushes with vibrant color as she squirms against the doctor’s hand. “Yea...I’m not very good at this whole God thing…” 

O’Hara pinches Zoey’s clit between her fingers, causing the younger woman to yelp. “I take issue with the fact that I have my hand down your pants and you’re talking about some other bloke.” 

“S-sorry.” 

“Yes, you will be.” O’Hara works her fingers slowly, teasing them along the length of the nurse’s slit. She takes great care to avoid her clit and her entrance, relishing the way Zoey’s knuckles grow white as she grips the edge of the pew. 

The doctor does not have to glance at her expensive watch to know that time is unfortunately of the essence. She has half a mind to punish Zoey for wasting so much time during her lunch break (the fact that they didn’t have plans to meet is neither here nor there), but O’Hara finds she wants Zoey’s climax just as badly. She slowly slides two fingers inside of her and grins when Zoey angles her hips to allow them to sink deeper. 

This, O’Hara decides, is much more appealing than the sushi she and Jackie had planned on having for lunch. She pumps her fingers in and out, leaning in and taking an earlobe into her mouth. Her tongue licks around the plastic of whatever animal-shaped earring Zoey is wearing, eliciting a quick gasp from the young woman’s mouth.

O’Hara begins to grind the heel of her palm against Zoey’s clit in time with the slicing of her fingers. The other woman writhes and squirms beside her, biting her lip to avoid her rather vocal habit of expressing pleasure. O’Hara can hear quiet words that are uttered under Zoey’s breath, words like “yes” and “please” and “sorry God” and “doctor.” 

Zoey’s thighs begin to quiver and O’Hara realizes that her orgasm is imminent. She releases Zoey’s ear and seeks her mouth, fusing her lips over Zoey’s in time to swallow her cries as she comes. There’s something delicious about the taste of Zoey’s moans and O’Hara quickly works her hand, drawing out every sweet sound and shudder that she can before the nurse slowly slumps back against the pew. 

O’Hara carefully extracts her fingers, mindfully avoiding direct contact with Zoey’s pants. She sucks the tips of her fingers into her mouth and licks away the copious fluids that coat them. _Delicious._

“Feel better now, darling? Have I assuaged your guilt?” 

Zoey flexes her fingers after releasing the pew, wiggling them to regain color and feeling. “Well…guilt-wise, I’m not so sure I feel better per se, but…” 

“But wasn’t it fun?” O’Hara asks with a gleam in her eyes. “You can say yes, Zoey; God won’t smite you.” 

“Okay…yes,” Zoey whispers. “It was kind of awesome.” 

“Of course it was,” O’Hara replies with a wink. She stands up and smoothes out her skirt.

“Wait…you’re leaving already?” 

“Mmm…I’ve still got to eat and you’re already three minutes late.” 

Zoey leaps to her feet and grabs at her scrub pants as they slip down her hips, tying them quickly. She then wipes at her ear and O’Hara enjoys the fact that there’s still a little bit of pale pink lipstick on her earring. “Thank you for the, um…for this, Dr. O’Hara.” She glances back at the statue in front of them and crosses herself quickly before scurrying out of the pew. She nearly trips over her green crocs when she glances back over her shoulder at O’Hara. 

O’Hara grins to herself and shakes her head as she exits the pew. She casts a passing glance at the statue. Something about the stone expression causes her to halt. “As if you haven’t seen worse,” O’Hara mumbles. She doesn’t have time for guilt.

\---


End file.
